


EXCEPTance//Jilix

by DivergentDemiElf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, basically me dying from fluff, very uwuable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentDemiElf/pseuds/DivergentDemiElf
Summary: Felix moves to Yurolin and people aren't exactly accepting of his heterochromia... Jisung finds him crying in his grandma's botanical garden and shows him self-acceptance. Will Felix love himself after all?- a short story with short chapters (and I mean short)- for a school project but I still made it hella gay and fluffy- inspired from my dog (he used to and was the runt of the litter) and a recent story I read that included heterochromia ( @MarblingLix )
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 15





	1. //Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marblinglix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblinglix/gifts).



Felix watched the blurs of green, blues, whites, and browns, outside the glass of the moving electric car. Now in 2034, people have switched to electric vehicles, making it illegal to have a gas running automobile only a few years ago. He clutched the stuffed rabbit he had since he last remembered. Slightly curious about what laid beyond the rolling hills, trying not to let the butterflies flitting in his stomach cover his mind. It was a completely different country he had never heard of before. He had the right to be in fear. The natural paradise was called Yurolin. He had previously lived in the capital of Australia, in Sydney.

They finally stopped before a rather grand apartment building. He still lived with his parents since he just graduated from his major back in Australia. He wasn't ready to move away from them just yet. A curiosity of what could happen in the new country mingled in the depth of his stomach.

They parked and stepped out of the car, and then the family grabbed their baggage with awe at the large glass structure. Once they stepped foot inside the first floor, their jaws dropped to the marble ground. It looked even better than in the moving photographs. The pictures would give a tour with someone simply speaking of what they wanted to see.

They moved inside the elevator to go to the thirteenth floor. Someone at the fourth entered and with wide eyes stared at Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said the chappies would be short so... I already have more but my goal is to have at least 7 chapters... It probably will be about 3,000 or 4,000 words long in total. I might play around with it, but we'll see :) 


	2. //Cursed Child

She gasped, "H-he has it! Didn't you hear? He's cursed! God gave him his eyes to warn us all." The woman shivered in pure terror. What she was referring to was Felix's rare condition of heterochromia. Unfortunately for Felix, when people see something different from their standard of whom that stereotypical person everyone "should be," they will judge. This includes him having one warm roasted cocoa eye and the other a piercing ice blue. Society in Yurolin was quite different from what he was accustomed to.

A frown planted itself on his parents' faces, the roots etching deep lines. They waited in silence, the woman still pressing herself into the cold iron wall as if she could melt into it.

Somewhere along the way, the woman stepped out and the family continued their journey to their new room. An awkward silence hung above them. When they unpackaged some silverware and plates, dinner followed and it was never broken. Felix became confused. _Why do people think like that? How is he so different? What's wrong with his eye color? His parents hate it now, too, don't they?_

"How is the job you applied for going? Did you get it?" Felix asked his father, trying to drown out his unspoken concerns with a conversation. Not looking him in the eye, he nodded. So much for family bonding and his parents not caring. Apparently, their image of themselves means a lot more than he does. No one else made a move to have any form of communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more for you, so watch out ;) 


	3. //Morana

Felix cleaned the dishes after they were done. The only sound was the water and the clanking of plates against each other. Occasionally, there were a few squeaks heard. None of it mattered to the boy, for he was deep in thought. He kept wondering about what the woman in the elevator said. _Is that really how people view someone like him?_

He decided to go finish unpacking everything. He stopped when he saw a picture. A picture of their family before _it_ happened. He missed her. Felix's sister, Morana, had passed away at the age of six. When her soul left her body, she took those of her parents, too, leaving a hollow shell void of any emotion besides anger and sadness, the only thing that they cared about anymore was their reputation. Seven-year-old Felix had to watch as his parents only gave him what he needed, nothing extra and heartfelt. No more family time. No more kind gestures and bedtime stories. A tear made a path down his cheek. He snapped only out of his thoughts when he felt something wet drop on the photograph. It smudged some ink on his mother's and father's faces. This made him cry even harder. He wiped the moisture out of his eyes. He couldn't let his emotions get to him. Maybe unpacking wasn't the best idea, after all. He needed to get some fresh air immediately. The walls were closing in yet again, voices filling his head. 


	4. //Prayers

Only when a shrill yell shredded through the air, the voices became silent and everything retuned to it normal state.

"Yongbok!" He heard his real name being called. He decided to wash his face to relieve some of its puffiness, before he went to his mother. "I sent you a code for something I purchased. Get it for me at the nearest meter, 'kay?" There were special meters that would scan orders and spit out what you bought, depending on its size. Felix nodded, grabbed his phone and sneakers, racing out towards the elevator. No matter how many times he told his parents how he hated the name, they never stopped.

His mom yelled after him, yet again, to cover his eye. His right eye seems like an almost unnatural blue, so there were no whispers that followed him. Felix's mom didn't want to be seen with a _demon child_ if she ever decided to go produce shopping. He pressed the button of the first floor, waiting patiently as it moved down.

Without having much sense of direction, he found the nearest meter after roughly twenty minutes. He scanned the code on his phone and a small, brown cardboard box fell out from a large metal pipe. He inspected it closely, wondering what its contents were. Felix curiously rattled it a few times, trying to guess. He felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around and was met with a small family. The woman, whom he presumed was the mother, covered the eyes of her children with her hands, quietly muttering prayers. 


	5. //Thrill

This might seem a bit extreme but these people were raised with completely different beliefs and are not as accepting of things that are not within what they think is normal and proper.

The boy then raced back home, enjoying how the wind blew through the wisps of his dyed ginger hair. He let the tears flow, raining down onto the sidewalk. Inhaling the sweet scent of the wildflowers growing in the cracks of the pavement. No one had the heart to remove them since little children always picked the dandelions to give to their parents as little "bouquets." Felix was always the kind to live in the moment. So now, with him being able to release the pent-up emotions and feel the thrill of his natural surroundings, was something he truly cherished.

He handed the box to his mom with a bow and felt a slight relief with the feel of nature's presence from before. His mom shouted after him when he was going towards his room. She led him to a bathroom with the confused boy, box in hand.

"Watch exactly how I do it. This is the only time I will do it. Be thankful." She pronounced each syllable perfectly. 


	6. //Contact

She opened the box and used the tips of her fingers with her left hand to widen his right eye. His mother then used her index finger from her right hand to pick up a contact and stick it into the eye. Felix blinked to adjust. A frown turned his mother's previously pursed lips down. "You can still see the blue coloring. It somehow is penetrating the brown contact. It's not supposed to be able to do that! You _are_ cursed like the lady in the elevator said," she spat. Felix tried to not let her see how the tears were filling up his eyes at a rapid pace, threatening to spill out. His own _mother_ had said it. It wasn't just some stranger, it was his own family.


	7. //Run Away

He pushed her away, not caring how she reacted. He was hurt, more than ever before. Everyone reacts differently to death. Felix's parents pushed everyone out, afraid that anyone they loved would die also, even each other. They had become closed off and barely interacted with anyone. Felix, on the other hand, had become overly sensitive. He was prone to start crying when he got into tough situations.

So there he was, running, running with no destination in mind only to escape from everyone. He kept his head down, so he wouldn't receive the piercing stares. He just watched as the blurry gray of the cement pavement morphed into crisp green grass, speckled with flowers. The ginger-haired boy eventually just tripped over his own feet, sending him flying. Sharp blades of grass poked him through the fabric of his clothing, but he didn't care. He pulled his knees up and sobbed into them.

After a few minutes, Felix felt skin contact. He didn't bother to look up, because why should he? Why should it matter? 


	8. //Hug

Someone gave him a hug and moved him into their arms. _A hug._ It was something he hadn't experienced in a good while. He moved deeper into the person's embrace, seeking warmth. Just weeping in someone's arms can give you a different type of strength.

After a few minutes, with puffy eyes, Felix looked up at the hugging stranger. He was met with a handsome face. The mystery boy had fluffy cheeks that he had the strange urge to squish at the moment. He must have from the little giggle that emitted from the boy that was holding Felix.

Trying not to ruin the mood, the older boy asked what had been on his mind ever he saw the boy nestled in his arms, pouring his emotions out "You don't have to answer, but why were you crying?" Felix looked up at him with big doe eyes.

"It's because I'm cursed," the boy sniffled.

"Why do you think you're cursed? You seem like such a soft and sweet person," the other boy wondered.

"Ever since we moved here, a woman told me and my parents that I was a sin. Everyone keeps giving me looks and parents have been shielding their children's eyes. My mom and dad also forced me to wear these colored contacts, but you somehow can still see some blue through it. My mom just told me that I was cursed after all. I then ran away and turned up to be here," Felix rambled, a few tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, hey," the older shushed him, delicately cradling Felix's face in his large hands. "People here are very religious and are not as accepting. They just see something they think isn't part of that nonexistent 'perfect person' everyone wants to be. You are unique just how you are, okay? Let me prove it to you. Take that contact off. I assure you that you look much better without it." Felix tried (and failed) to get it out of his eye. The other boy carefully picked it out, gasping at the ice blue eye he was met with. This caused Felix to shrink back and look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over 7 hehe :)))


	9. //Gut Feeling

"I-I should go-" Felix insisted but the other stopped him from running off again.

"I'm sorry. They're prettier than I imagined. People are so wrong. They are complete opposites, but they are the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have seen in my life. I could stare like a creep for hours." He definitely looked amazed.

"Really?" Felix looked at him with hope woven in his expression. The older nodded with a bright gleam.

Changing the topic, the latter said, "I don't think I properly introduced myself! My name is Jisung, but you can call me Han. My grandma owns this garden and I, Seungmin, and Jeongin are the ones that are keeping it in pristine condition." That was when Felix truly took notice of his surroundings. The blooming flowers left a sweet scent in the air with the wind gently blowing through his hair. Vines threaded themselves through branches, circling around trees, weaving together. There was a bench nearby, showing hints of rust.

"My name is Felix. I moved here recently from Sydney, Australia," he stated with a hint of a smile forming on his lips. It truly was like a paradise. "Well, thank you for talking to me, but I should really get going. It's starting to get darker by the minute," Felix stood up, letting Jisung's arms fall back down into his lap. They might be strangers, but Felix had a strong gut feeling that Jisung or _Han_ was a good person and just wanted to help. Most of the time it's accurate.

"You can come here if you ever need to. The other boys working here are Jeongin and Seungmin. They are really sweet. They should show you to me. Bye! Get back home safely," he wished Felix. Felix nodded in acknowledgment and raced back, bookmarking the place he was on his smartwatch, for the future. He followed the directions back with dread slowly pooling in the depth of his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is making a problem of what my stepfather is saying when he didn't even have any attitude in his voice. I get that she's annoyed by something (I can hear it in her voice) but seriously... Maybe it's because I don't understand how people think or function. That just makes me sound like an alien or something XD


	10. //Flinch

He didn't want to but ended up taking the elevator. Fortunately, there was no one that was or came into the elevator. Silently he entered the living room, trying not to make any noise. His mom was in front of the TV on the pale beige couch, knitting.

"Yongbok!" His mom summoned him, patting the cushion next to her. Slightly flinching, he reluctantly shuffled over. "Where the heck have you been? And why on Earth are you not wearing your contact?" She hissed sharply. "I thought I told you to!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore with the chapter names lol


	11. //Job

Needless to say, he visited Han multiple times, occasionally wearing long sleeves to not worry the boy of any troubles. He also decided to research a way to change the coloring in his eye permanently. He found out there was a surgery for it. Felix decided to get a job to be able to afford the pricey surgery. He tried out for several jobs before finding one after multiple weeks that allowed him to work there if he stayed in the back, not in sight of anyone. The company was called Robo Corp. and he helped with the coding and structures of the robots. He was able to meet with the CEO, Bang Chan, and he was kind enough to allow it with a slightly less paycheck than others. He was always there for long shifts of 16 hours every single day. At one point, a group of three that even went close to him asked him why he always worked so much throughout the week.

"Hyunjin, It's just for something I really wanted to get," Felix tried brushing off the question.

Minho, who had overheard while he was walking by, asked further, "Like what?"

"Just some small eye surgery..." He trailed off.

"Why? Is it because of your weird eyes?" Minho, the blunt one, asked.

"Well, yes. I hate it," Felix pouted.

"If you think that's the way to go, then go for it, but always remember that there is someone that will see past that feature and look at what's inside," Changbin stated, not looking up from his computer that he was quickly typing at.

"Since when have you been the one to give advice?" Hyunjin asked the shortest of the cluster. A simple shrug left the boy.

"Just follow your heart," Changbin said with a goofy grin.

"You just ruined the moment with your cheesiness," Minho jokingly slapped Changbin's shoulder. Felix rolled his eyes and continued with the design he was working on. 


	12. //Hurt

Soon enough, he got enough money saved up for the surgery, and he was excited to tell Jisung. So there he went, with a spring in his step as he made his way to the usual flowery garden. When he asked Jeongin where he could find the older, he pointed in the general direction of the area Han would be. Surely enough, he found Jisung planting some petunias in a flower bed. Whenever he asked how he constantly had work to do, he answered "there is always something to fix or improve." With bright energy coursing through Felix's veins, his smile truly seemed to light up the world just like the beaming sun above. The older looked up, feeling the boy's presence.

"Guess what?" Felix asked with enthusiasm, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What happened? You don't look as tired as I usually see you," Jisung smiled gently.

"I got enough money for my heterochromia surgery!"

"You did _what_?!" was the reply.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Felix whimpered, tears threatening to spill.

"Why don't you understand that there are people out there, like me, that appreciate who you are? Why don't you see how beautiful it is? Why don't you just stop listening to those voices? Tell me." Anger and disappointment mixing into one.

"Don't you understand? It's not that easy! I thought you actually understood how I felt. I guess I was wrong, after all." With that said, the dam holding back his tears tore down and a torrent gushed out of his eyes. He messily wiped them away as he ran back home, ignoring the yells from his mom. He locked the door behind him, weeping into his knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and done for the mass update! You're very welcome :) I know that I'm doing the little author's notes at the end of the text in bold and not putting them in here. I am just too lazy to put it here when I am copy pasting it from my Wattpad (@DivergentDemiElf). I have more stories on there. Anygays, thank you for the first 3 people that gave me Kudos on the first chapter. I apologize about the length of the chapters, but I didn't want it to be like 2 long chapters. If you don't like that, then there's the door at the top of the page (the little x that closes the tab). Thank you! I am still figuring out ao3 a bit so please be patient. I have been on Wattpad for almost a year now and got an account for ao3 a bit ago (but I probably forgot to do a step it or whatever). So now I made a new one. I basically am still getting used to it all, so chill. I am not going to show my crackheadness until I get fully accustomed and figured everything out. Plus, it seems like on ao3 you don't have as much interaction with the readers... I would really appreciate all comments. If you read this whole boring note, I'm proud of you :) Thanks for everything! EDIT: I did because I was bored lol


	13. //Separated

They stopped seeing each other. Every day Jisung would be in the garden, hoping he could even catch a glimpse of the ginger-haired boy. Weeks passed yet he had no luck. Felix kept wondering if the boy would hate him if he did get the planned surgery. Of course, he would. Everyone would hate him at one point, right? What wasn't there to hate? He wasn't perfect like everyone else. At least, that's what he thought. His mother still forced him to wear the contact. Felix kept crying and locked himself in his room. Jeongin and Seungmin kept being worried about Jisung. Both boys were suffering. However, Felix never admitted how close he was to Jisung. Maybe a bit too much to be considered as best friends. He just felt betrayed. He never realized how much Han cares about Felix. Jisung wanted him to accept who he was, not change to match what everyone wanted and expected him to look like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new updates~ and it's officially finished with the whole writing :)))


	14. //Flustered

At one point, Felix needed to get back out. The air was stale and constricting. He decided to take a stroll and with his eyes to the ground, he felt as someone crashed into him. The ginger haired boy fell on top of the mystery boy. Realization hit him like a pickup truck. It wasn't just any pedestrian. _Jisung._ With widened eyes and a racing heartbeat, he wished what was happening wasn't true. _It's just a dream._ His reassurance obliterated when Han gently lifted him by his hips and set him on the concrete next to him. He looked at him softly and then grabbed his hand, jerking him up and sprinting with a flustered Felix behind him. They arrived at their special botanical garden. He sat down in the green grass, patting the spot next to him for Felix to sit. Unsure, Felix did as he was bid to. 


	15. //Love

Finally, they were able to talk. Jisung had been trying to maybe catch Felix at one point. Looks like his plan did work. Han pulled Felix into a tight embrace, a few tears slipping out. He was so worried and had barely slept.

"Don't let the voices in your head speak. They are just trying to trick you. What people say isn't true. Don't give them a place in your worries and sorrows. They don't deserve it. Step out of the voices. They don't have one bit of knowledge. All it is is judgement. People are putting words into the mouth of the gods they believe in. Did they originally say that? No. They don't know how lovely of a person you are. How sweet, kind, and caring you truly are. It's because they don't get to see every adorable bit of your personality. You never chose to be this way. You are who you are. So please, love yourself as much as I love you." Jisung traced the rolling tears down Felix's cheekbones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this part with the "love yourself as much as I love you" since the beginning and it's breaking my heart... :')


	16. //Reciprocated

"I love you too," Felix sniffled. "I thought you hated me for it. I would totally not blame you if you did."

"Why would I hate you? I am sorry that I lashed out to you like that. I understand why you felt like you needed to change yourself. I just didn't want you to change. Both of your eyes are amazing just how they are. Maybe you should break away from your parents. Don't think I haven't seen the bruises," Jisung suggested.

"I don't know how I feel about living alone," Felix shyly admitted.

"You can always live with me and then you're not alone."

"Then I would feel bad," the younger boy pouted.

"How about you split the rent with me with the money for the surgery?" Jisung smiled gently. Felix nodded vigorously. That would make him feel much better about himself.

Felix grabbed some of his clothes from the apartment and some other small and meaningful objects. Felix never would truly accept himself and Jisung knew that. There will always be the lingering emotions and thoughts.


	17. //Recovering

Han was in the process of breaking the habits of Felix not making eye contact and covering his eye. Jisung's reassuring squeezes when they were holding hands and the small smile on his lips made it just a pinch easier. Jisung's inspirational speeches kept running through Felix's mind when things became harder. Of course, his arms that are always open for hugs and the ginger's tears made a significant difference.

After a few months of living together and Jisung helping Felix whenever he needed, Felix seemed to have accepted it for the most part. Obviously, several vile glances always brought him down, but hovering near his eyes, turned towards the pavement, was always the lovely hand that kept him going, paired with beautiful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it sad that I'm fangirling over my own story? skjsksdjjsdj this is too beautiful :< don't mind me lol


	18. //Call

Jisung's grandma, Christine, had finally met Felix after Jisung had rambled on and on about the younger. She was very delighted and talked about how they looked perfect together, earning a blush from both of them. She also embarrassed Jisung with stories from when he was younger. Felix was on the floor, tears forming from laughing so much. Even though he hated that his grandma was telling him these things, it was nice seeing Felix be so happy.

Well, to a certain point... it was enough. He dragged Felix away to show him the painting on the wall of a corridor, explaining the whole history behind it. Even if neither had any interest in the object, they still enjoyed the time. A melodic noise out of Felix's pocket interrupted the moment. He looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was his mother. She hadn't called in about a year. He answered, letting the voice of his mom flood his ears.

He bade Jisung to stay next to him with a simple look of his heterochromatic eyes. Han did as he wished and clutched his hand tightly. 


	19. //Semi-Forgiveness

"Yongbok, what that friend of yours said to me a bit back made me think about what I was doing and how I made you feel. I am so sorry that it took so long for me to realize. I have to thank him for helping me. I was just in such a dark place. Her death hit us all. I just thought that if anything happened to you or anyone I loved, then it would be better if I didn't spend time and care about them. When people were saying bad things about your eyes, I immediately stepped on board. I cared about my reputation too much. That kept me distracted from everything else. Just caring about one stupid thing. It was just a small escape from everything around me. Just caring about one stupid thing. I know that that is no excuse..." she said, trailing off. "I am not expecting you to forgive me ever for what I put you through. "

"Mom as much as I appreciate it, I need a small breather. This is a lot. As you know, I am never fully going to be okay. You ruined my childhood. I will still be with Sungie at his place. He helped me in my darkest times. I need someone like him. Thank you for finally understanding and seeing, but it will take some time. Also, don't call me Yongbok," and with that he hung up. He leaned against Jisung's shoulder. "Thank you for being here. I needed that." Han smiled at him and brought him in his arms.


	20. //Almost

When the time came they wished Jisung's grandma farewell into her afterlife. It hurt them both, but they decided to live in the little house in the botanical garden everything had started in, in honor of her. That's what she would've wanted. There, they set everything up and were even more at home than ever before. The cozy and cute cottage was just right for them. There was still the pang of sadness in their hearts, but they knew she would always watch them, guiding them safely along. Maybe just maybe, things were perfect after all...

Well, almost... there was just one thing Jisung wanted to give Felix. This was a little date. He thought that since they spent such time in the garden together, he might as well have a picnic.


	21. //Surprise

Covering Felix's eyes with his large hands, he trotted behind him, making sure he couldn't get a glimpse. Felix was high on adrenaline as he wondered what the surprise was. They never went on an official date, so this was very special. Felix gasped once he saw what Han had prepared for him. Some flowers were placed around the checkered blanket. Everything was aesthetically appealing just for him. The sun even shone in the perfect way.

"You know I am a sucker for those cliché dates. Thanks, Sungie!" He kissed the elder's cheek causing both of them to flame up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the time where everyone said "tWenTY oNE" just because? Just me? Okay.


	22. //Picnic

Cutting their embarrassment, Jisung showed what there was. Some berries and juicy ripe tomatoes were in a little bundle from where the fruits are growing right behind the small cottage. He took out some cheesy and lettuce sandwiches. The lettuce was from the garden and the cheese from a dairy farm that Jeongin's family owned. He helped at the garden for spare money and as a favor to Christine. Jeongin still took care of it since he said it was his duty even if she died.

They were poking melons on toothpicks and plucking grapes off vines. Everything was perfect. They finished eating and stared longingly at the horizon. Jisung packed everything up and put it inside, after a few protests from Felix. When he came back, Felix was sitting on the bench Jisung had him staying at while he took care of cleaning.

The sun started setting in front of them, casting a few shadows and golden colors across the greenery.

Han truly was happy that Felix accepted how and who he was. Jisung smiled at the freckled boy next to him, joy and pride radiating off of him. He glanced at Felix, wondering if now was the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN AHHHH ignore me plz
> 
> I am also slightly going through memory lane by listening to "Old Town Road." You can't say that it's not a bop, because it is.


	23. //Kiss

His eyes scanned over Felix's soft and plush lips, up to his freckles that reminded Jisung of the stars, painting a galaxy across his face, and finally to his unique eyes, that he could stare into all day. Felix felt so warm and comforting. He felt like home. Jisung scanned the adorable boy's eyes, gently asking for permission. Permission for something he wanted to do so badly.

He would respect Felix's boundaries no matter how much he wanted it, but Felix nodded softly, butterflies erupting in both boys' stomachs, and flowers blooming in their hearts. Faint smiles spread across both of their faces as they leaned closer towards each other.

Finally, Jisung closed the gap in between them, pressing his lips against Felix's. They kissed slowly and lovingly, never wanting to let go. They were in perfect sync, expressing everything they felt in that moment. It was something so passionate.

Jisung could feel the cold, hard bench beneath him and the warm breeze tickle his skin. He could feel Felix's small hands cupping his face, and his own hands lightly playing with Felix's hair. Surrounded by the sounds of birds chirping and settling in for the night, the crickets singing in the grass, the wind rustling the leaves, and the millions of colorful, beautiful flowers, it couldn't get any more perfect. The boys pulled away for air, giggling shyly before embracing each other. They were at peace, they were happy, and it couldn't get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YESSS FINALLYYY :3 That was me writing my first kiss and I got A LOT of help from @VeGeMiTeAnDbUtTeR (a.k.a. she wrote it and I changed maybe 10 words). Thank you! For the future, this will be a guideline for other stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH (I know I already said that, but idc, you deserve all of it)!!! I know you didn't want a dedication, but you got it because you need it, gurl :>
> 
> I realized this author's note is about the length of my chappies XD
> 
> anyways...  
> I literally appreciate everything :) The day I got 2 people I didn't know read and vote on this, it made my life so much better. That was the second time something like that (the first was when I first got onto Wattpad). I value comments above a lot of things. Btw, "We Go" just started playing, as it should. I give you my hugs and kisses :* I actually did fangirl the entire time to the point that I couldn't write anything because I was dying from fluff. 
> 
> Please, please check out my other stories like "Assigned," which I put my heart into. I am more proud of it than this, so please give it some love. That story I put a lot of emotion into and effort.
> 
> After this, there is a Q&A if you wanna check it out :)) 
> 
> published: Nov. 9, 2020 
> 
> ended: Nov. 19, 2020


	24. -//Q&A

Felix

Jisung

Felix's parents

Christine (grandma)

Changbin

Minho

Hyunjin

Jeongin

Seungmin

Chan

Anyone else

tell me in the comments :)


End file.
